


Birds, Bees & Aliens

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds do it, bees do it, but do the funny white aliens of PJ2-455 do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds, Bees & Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2
> 
> This story is dedicated to Wendy and is the result of a discussion she and I had about "One False Step". As usual, I was determined to find a story in that episode somewhere! Special acknowledgement to Daniel W. Ward and his lecture slides from "Survey of the Animal Kingdom, Lecture 2".
> 
> Originally posted April 2001

BIRDS, BEES & ALIENS

Rolling over, Sam nestled into Jack’s embrace, resting her head on his chest. Mmm, she felt good, really good…and incredibly tired. Yawning, she snuggled in closer to her lover’s warm body, closing her eyes. The even rise and fall of his chest, the soothing touch of his fingers in her hair, all served to help her relax even more.

"So, how do you think they do it?"

Sam reluctantly opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Normally, she loved their middle of the night chats; they had some of their best conversations lying together in bed after making love. But tonight, she really just wanted to go to sleep. It had been an unbelievably long week, what with the botched mission on PJ2-455, and then their subsequent efforts to clean up the resultant ecological disaster. She felt him tug on a strand of her hair. Giving up on getting to sleep anytime soon she finally responded, "How do ‘who’ do ‘what’?"

His fingers resumed toying with her hair, "The aliens on PJ2-455. How do you think they…"

Sam finally realized what he meant. "Have sex?" she asked dryly.

"Well, I was going to say reproduce, but yeah, that’ll work."

She really did not want to be having a discussion of xenobiology in the middle of the night with her lover. Not only had she been exhausted before they went to bed and would have been content with a quickie, but Jack had been in no hurry and had seemed determined to achieve a personal best in the endurance and stamina categories of lovemaking. As a result, she was incredibly satisfied but totally lacking in energy for anything else, including conversation. "Jack…" she pleaded.

"Come on Sam," his voice took on that cajoling tone she usually couldn’t resist, "you can’t tell me that you and Fraiser didn’t wonder? I saw you checking those guys out." His fingers paused momentarily in her hair, "Well, whatever they are." She could hear the smile in his voice. "They looked somewhat…gender neutral." She chuckled a bit then, at his choice of words.

"Hey, I can be politically correct…if I want." He turned to his side then, rolling her onto her back and propping himself up on an elbow. His amused brown eyes fastened on hers in the dim light. "So, how do you think they do it? I mean, it pretty much looks like it has to be a solitary activity."

She sighed. He was right; she and Janet had discussed several theories regarding the aliens’ method of reproduction. "Well, they don’t have any external sex organs."

"That was fairly obvious, I’d say."

She glared at him in response to his sarcastic tone. "Do you want to hear Janet’s theory or not?"

"Sorry," he offered, trying and failing to look contrite, "please continue."

"Along with the organ in their bodies that is sensitive to sound, Janet also discovered that they have highly developed olfactory glands." He frowned, looking somewhat perplexed. "Sense of smell," she explained, "along with several other glands in the same area that she couldn’t identify."

"Ah," he nodded, "I knew that."

"Given their symbiotic relationship with the plants, Janet speculated that something in the spores presumably triggers their reproductive cycle. Probably by inhaling a special pollen combined with a certain aural stimulation," she explained with a yawn.

"And, then what?" He smirked at her, "They split in two?"

She rolled her eyes and reaching up, ruffled his hair. "No, more than likely it’s either through Budding or Gemmulation."

Giving an exaggerated sigh, he prompted, "In English, please."

"Sorry," she grinned at his long-suffering expression. "Budding is where a little outgrowth or ‘bud’ develops on the parent organism then breaks off. Gemmulation results when a cluster of cells form and develop into a new organism."

"In their noses? What happens then, they sneeze it out?"

She couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. Laughing quietly, she continued, "We’re not really sure how it actually transpires."

He shook his head. "Well, the whole thing’s bizarre."

"From our perspective, but you have to remember, their physiology is completely different from ours." She stifled another yawn, "Like Janet said, they may look like humans, but they’re definitely not."

Reaching out with his free hand he began tracing soft patterns on her breasts. "I think I like our method better."

"Jack…" she moaned softly, as her tired body starting responding to his magic touch.

Leaning down, he kissed her parted lips. "Don’t worry, babe." He grinned at her, "Even if you were up to it, I know I’m not." With that, he settled down beside her, pulling her back into the curve of his body. Sam sighed in contentment as he pulled the covers up over both of them, and closing her eyes once more, began relaxing in his strong arms.

"So, how do you think they…"

"Jack! Sleep!"

THE END


End file.
